lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-47.184.159.121-20191124002452/@comment-47.184.159.121-20191124004154
^actually that happened before this. here is the part: Councilor Emery cleared his throat, “Are we ready to begin?” he asked. He went on to explain that the councilors would test for their abilities on Keefe. Alina went first and asked Keefe to sing with her since she was a Beguiler. Nothing happened. The same happened with Bronte, Clarette, Darek, and Emery. When it got to Liora, she told Keefe to snap his fingers and make it appear across the. Keefe did so and it vanished and appeared in the corner. A gasp went up from the group. Everyone stared and whispered to one another. At last Mr. Forkle stepped forward and said to Keefe, “Mr. Sencen, you are a Conjurer. Chapter 5-Keefe Keefe stared at his hand. Why would he end up with a useless ability like a Conjurer? Okay, he probably shouldn’t say that out loud, but still! At least it wasn’t dangerous or anything, but why couldn’t it be something more fun like a Charger, or a Mesmer. Well, maybe he shouldn’t hope for a Mesmer knowing how powerful his mom would be if she found a way to control him. Suddenly, Keefe realized that he was being bombarded with questions. Also, he figured it would be a little less weird if he would stop staring at his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Keefe noticed Fitz supporting Sophie as she leaned against him. He tried not to stare. Fitz had practically rejected Sophie! She shouldn’t be leaning on him like that! Why couldn’t she figure out that he liked her?! Ro was giving plenty of hints! Keefe sighed and guessed he should probably answer some of the questions he was being asked rather than worry about his love life. But couldn’t Fitz- nope, he was not thinking about that again. So he turned away faced the millions of questions and a check-up from Elwin • * * Keefe plopped down exhaustedly beside Sophie. She had invited him to stay so he didn’t have to hang out with his dad. “So,” said Sophie, “you’re an Empath and a Conjurer.” “Yeah, I guess so,” said Keefe with a sigh, “I guess that explains why Dear ol’ Mom made sure I wasn’t one when I manifested as an Empath.” He sighed again. “Hey!” said Sophie, “Why are you so sad? Most kids who got a second ability would be jumping off the walls!” “Are you calling me a kid, Foster?” said Keefe with a smirk, “You know I’m older than you, right?” Sophie gave an exasperated groan/sigh. “I’m serious Keefe, tell me what’s wrong!” Keefe gave in. “I’m just worried about why my mom (*voice crack*) gave me this ability! What does she want with it?!” Sophie scooted over closer to Keefe and caught his hand. “Keefe, you’re not the person that your mom thinks you are,” she said gently, “Your stronger then she thinks. We all know that you would never help the Neverseen.” Keefe twined his fingers around Sophie’s and sighed. “I know. It’s just-” his voice cracked again as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sophie reached up and wiped it away. “Keefe,” she said, “you’re one of the strongest people know. You can get through this. I know you can. We just need to keep fighting, even if it means losing those we love.” Here, a tear ran down Sophie’s face. Keefe rapped an arm around Sophie’s shoulders and pulled her closer. Sophie rested her head on his shoulder. “Sophie,” whispered Keefe, watching the sun set in the distance, “there’s something I need to tell you.” “What is it?” whispered Sophie back. Keefe took a deep breath, he knew the time had come. “Sophie,” he whispered, barely audible, “I love you.” sorry if it's long!